Blood Rage
Epsilon Headquarters |side2 = China |side3 = Foehn Revolt |goal1 = Infiltrate the Chinese Field Bureau and capture a Drakuv Prison Vehicle to acquire tranquilizers Sedate Libra with a Virus' tranquilizer rifle Evacuate the sedated Libra |goal2 = Repel the Epsilon forces Repel the Foehn forces |goal3 = Repel the Epsilon and Chinese forces |commanders1 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |commanders3 = Unknown |forces1 = Most Epsilon HQ arsenal |forces2 = Full Chinese arsenal |forces3 = Most Chinese arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = Total |music = Libra Requiem |design1 = * Gigacore * Tslza |design2 = Gigacore }} Operation: Blood Rage is an Epsilon Covert Operations campaign mission. Briefing Proselyte, Yuri has a task of utmost importance for us. During the operation in Kashmir, the Chinese were able to immobilize Yuri's Creation, and it is currently going on a rampage across the region, attacking friend and foe alike; not even the Proselyte in charge of the operation gone wrong could get her to obey. This, along with the MIDAS detonation in Kashmir, have left our forces in the region few; thus, we have been called on to deal with the situation, as we are the only ones with troops close enough to deal with it. Yuri demands that we reign Libra back in using whatever means we deem necessary, so long as she remains alive, as she is vital for his plans. However, because of our limited resources, we will need to resort on alternate methods. While our Magnetic Beams have not yet been activated on Earth, fortunately, there are still several useful Chinese outposts in the region. We will need to assume direct control on one of these outposts, capture an operational Drakuv and acquire the Soviet tranquilizers from one of their Field Bureaus. With our chemical enhancements, it should be enough to, temporarily, sedate and pacify her, then escort her back to Yuri. There is a tunnel in the area, where our followers await her, but they are unable to act on their own, you must get the Drakuv there yourself. Remember, no matter the cost, Libra must be captured alive and unharmed, as she needs to be brought back under Yuri's guidance. Objective 1: Infiltrate and defend the Field Bureau. Objective 2: Capture a Drakuv. Objective 3: Order Virus to shoot at Libra to tranquilize her. Objective 4: Use Drakuv to capture the tranquilized Libra and evacuate. Events Acquiring the tranquilizers Libra moved a long distance after going berserk. Eventually, the Chinese troops and the pro-union guards of Yunru stationed there in one city set fire. Since the Proselyte was exhausted in the battle with Yunru, the task of saving Libra was handed over to the proselyte. His advisor told him that in order to save Libra, one is must infiltrate the Field Bureau located in the northeast, and then obtain tranquilizers; the second is to capture a Drakuv in order to pacify and secure Libra in the northwest. Since the Epsilon Army lost their foothold in the first Kashmir battle, they also lost a lot of troops in the second battle, leaving only a small number of Epsilon HQ troops available to the proselyte. Even so, he insisted on starting his rescue operation. His task force was poor: 4 Initiates, 4 Archers, 4 Epsilon Adepts, 4 Stalkers and 2 Brutes, and 3 Infiltrators. He allowed Stalkers to destroy a Battle Bunker near an uphill area and then let Archers shoot down the Gyrocopter over the highlands. Others were under the control of Epsilon Adepts and fratricide. After all the enemy troops were eliminated, the proselyte received two new veteran Colossi and two Stingers who were already in use, as well as Engineers from Driller. At this time, the intelligence shows that China has built two new forward bases near the seat of Libra. The task force found another Gyrocopter and an Eradicator on the road. This proselyte decided to control the Eradicator and use him. As for the Gyrocopter, he dispatched the Colossi and shot it down with their Heavy AA Guns. The proselyte launched an assault on the enemies on the uphill area, and used Stalkers to force the soldiers garrisoned in the huts out. Later, they headed east and found several unmanned vehicles. Just then a team of reinforcements including Hijackers was released from the Drillers and captured the Sentinels. When the other defenders were destroyed, an Infiltrator entered the Field Bureau. The Infiltrator needed eight minutes to prepare the tranquilizers. At this time, the enemy took notice of the operation of this task force and began to send out attack teams. The proselyte received reinforcements again and used an Engineer to capture the nearby Tech Cannon Bunker. The initial defense was relatively simple under the protection of Epsilon Adepts and Sentinels, but later became thorny: the Chinese commander sent a Kirov Airship and launched Invulnerability. In any case, the proselyte survived the offensive with priority given to letting the mind-controlled attack force withstand their firepower. Pacifiying Libra The Infiltrator left the Field Bureau and after expressing his apologies to the proselyte, he put the tranquilizer into the sniper rifle of a Virus who had just arrived here. Then they began to march westward and captured a Drakuv. They slowly and carefully passed two bridges and reached the Drakuv. At this time, many troops have been promoted to elite level. Nuwa Cannons and Colossi removed the defenders here, destroyed the two Gates in front of the Drakuv, and then an Epsilon Adept took control of it. After the Drakuv was controlled, the proselyte received more reinforcements, but the enemy also sent many annoying Terror Drones. The proselyte immediately cleared the Gatling Tanks and prevented their crazy harassment. In order to allow the subsequent retreat to be completed quickly, this force first chose to destroy the enemy base on the way to the tunnel after entering the city. Then, the Drakuv and Virus began to carefully approach Libra's location. Virus aimed at Libra running wildly and shot the tranquilizer... Evacuation Under the influence of tranquilizers, Libra gradually stopped wandering around, and the Drakuv was heavily attacked by Psychic Darts while holding her, but it was basically ineffective. At this time, with the roar of thunder, heavy rain poured down and the melancholy atmosphere spread out. But there is one question that is puzzling: Where did those Yunru pro-guards go? But these were no longer important. The only thing that needs to be done was to send the Drakuv into the tunnel. This unit disposed the EMP Mines on the road and safely put the Drakuv into the place where it was supposed to be. Aftermath Libra finally regained her calm and reported on her previous actions: When she pursued Yunru, she learned through psychic abilities that Yunru and a person from Epsilon, Rashidi, had signs of cooperation. She even knew that the MIDAS that had exploded in Kashmir was something Rashidi had secretly sent to Yunru after the mission to escort Topol-Ms failed. Yuri was very angry about this development and he immediately planned a military operation to attack the Scorpion Cell headquarters in Bissau. His second-in-hand Proselyte and Libra, also joined this operation to punish the traitors. Difficulty changes Easy * The number of enemy attacking troops towards Field Bureau and the Terror Drones sent after seizing Drakuv are the least in this difficulty. * The player can use Scout Raven support power. * 3 additional Shadow Tanks is included in the reinforcement when approaching the highland. * A map reveal crate will appear among the containers near Drakuv after Radar Dome near them is destroyed. Normal * 3 additional Shadow Tanks is included in the reinforcement when approaching the highland. * A map reveal crate will appear among the containers near Drakuv after Radar Dome near them is destroyed. * After seizing Drakuv, some Gatling Tanks will be sent to intercept Terror Drones. Mental * The number of enemy attacking troops towards Field Bureau and the Terror Drones sent after seizing Drakuv are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The number of Brutes sent to the player are less than in other difficulties after seizing Drakuv. * After seizing Drakuv, some Gatling Tanks will be sent to intercept Terror Drones. Trivia * Malver could be found near the Foehn base. When the player spots him, he'll leave the map through a Driller. * A unique music (named Libra Requiem in the game files) will be played at the start of the mission, which is also used in Dance of Blood. * The music during the evacuation part of the mission is Serenity by World Beyond who composed the Foehn soundtrack, which is also played in the skirmish score screen when defeated as any faction. * The location marked in the loading image of this mission is not accurate, which is more closer to Multan, a city of Pakistan. zh:血怒 Category:Campaign Category:Epsilon missions Category:Covert Operations